


Sleep

by NepturnalHarianne



Series: My (fan)Art [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, John watches, M/M, Sleepy Sherlock, they're so sweet <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepturnalHarianne/pseuds/NepturnalHarianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if John did get irked at the mess he found on the floor, well, he wouldn't wake up Sherlock just to scold him: Sherlock sleeping willngly was so rare that it surpassed scoldings, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

 

**Are you watching me sleep, John?**  
 __  
Actually, yes. It’s a sight so rare that it bears observing…  
 **  
Mpfh. You’re too sentimental for your own good, John.**

**Author's Note:**

> This has been kind of difficult on a "head" level to draw - all those shadows interacting... - but also very much fun.  
> And... let's just pretend that Sherlock's sofa is NOT with its back against the wall, for this one, ok? Eh? Please? XD


End file.
